project_5_sightseerfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Loot
Random loot Random loot will appear on map around player. Random loot is marked with green star on radar map and lightblue exclamation mark in circle with question mark above. After revealing its content, blue label similar to those resource labels will appear. Exact content is unclear until revealed. To reveal its content, you must: * get close to it * send drone follower to scan it (default key "V") * use Scanning pulse ability (default key Shift+S) of you Scanner Last option will not only identify all resources in range of scanner, but will also show content of Random loot in Scanner range in chat window. Random loot is picked up by pressing "G", clicking on Collect Cargo Icon or double clicking it directly. Random loot will despawn after some time (in minutes) if not picked up. Important note: Do not try to pick up anything while it is scanned by the UFO or you will get attacked by the UFO. This applies even if the item is picked up by your Drone or vehicle following you and also if you try to pick up another item nearby the one scanned by the UFO. The UFO can become aggressive even if it has already finished scanning and is flying away. Better let it fly some distance away before trying to pick up any items. If you get attacked anyway and cannot defend yourself, you can try to fly away. Any aircraft able to fly faster than 110 kmh should succeed. Keep in mind you cannot switch vehicles while in combat. Random loot types Random loot can be Container, Abandoned Item or Wreckage. Container Container item can give you any kind of resource in game. Unsurprisingly some resources are common while other are rare. Abandoned item Abandoned item will most often be some Mk.1 part for your vehicle. You can find even already upgraded parts. Following is a list based on my observations*. Common: * Mining Beam Turret * Beam Turret * Power Generator * AC Induction Motor * Integrated Computer * Light Hydraulic Suspension * Aluminium Armor Plating * External Storage * Basic Scouting Drone Uncommon: * Metallic Wheels * Miner’s Companion * Power Generator Mk.2 * Iron Armor Plating * Advanced Scouting Drone * Cargo Drone * Encrypted Memory Card *This list may not be complete, there is a chance that some of rarest items did not spawn for me yet. Wreckage Wreckage will most often be a junkpile of Hard Metal (usually 5000 - 10000 units). Sometimes you get Rubber from it (usually around 150 units). If you get very lucky, you may even find Wrecked Puma Marauder vehicle. Wrecked vehicle will not show grey !/? marker (only green star on radar) and cannot be moved or picked up. You can repair it and then it becomes yours. The repair will cost Hard Metal, Copper and Silicon. Repair is done by clicking on "+ Repair" button on wrecked vehicles info tab. There are rumors telling you can find other type of wrecked vehicles, but I cannot confirm that. In my game, only Wrecked Puma Marauders spawned so far (around 6-7). TIP: While Wrecked vehicle can spawn somewhere in wilderness far away from your Outposts, you need to transport it somehow home. One way is equipping it with Integrated Computer Mk1, which unlocks the "Follow Me" ability of land vehicle and ordering it to follow you. However this is not recommended, because the navigation AI is terrible and the vehicle will get stuck somewhere very often. Better way is to load it with PCV-05 "Arachnid" cargo plane, which is capable of transporting small vehicles it its inventory and bring it safely to your base. To unlock "Follow Me" ability on aircrafts, you have to equip them with Integrated Computer Mk.2 or better. Disclaimer Information on this page come from my single player server experience. They may be incomplete and slightly different from multiplayer game experience. Game version 19.09.01.1.Also I am not a native English speaker (you surely noticed already ;-) ), so feel free to correct me.